herofandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Reagan
Danny Reagan is the main protagonist of Blue Bloods. Danny is one of the third generations of Reagan family in public service. His grandfather Henry was a retired Police Commissioner, his father Frank is the current police commissioner, his brother Joe was a cop and detective in Warrants Squad, his younger brother Jamie is a beat cop and his sister Erin is an assistant district attorney in the Reagan family business. When Danny was a kid he wore a firefighter uniform, but his grandfather set him straight and told him no Reagan would ever work as a fireman in a million years. So, he switched on a police uniform as a costume and never took it off. Danny lives in Staten Island with his wife Linda who he married in 1996 and has two boys; Jack (2001) and Sean (2004). He worked with the NYPD for 15 years and also used to be a U.S. Marine veteran like his father Frank and his grandfather. He fought in two tours of Iraq. Danny is an excellent detective, who cares about the people and he would do whatever it takes to catch the bad guy. He is willing to take a bullet for someone, even in his own family. Unlike any other detective in the NYPD, he doesn't follow orders or follow police protocol, but usually goes outside the law to catch the bad guys, which is what makes him a great detective and why people look up to him. Mostly he usually works in homicide or Major Crimes Unit. Just like his family, nobody cuts him any slack because of his father who is the Police Commissioner and his sister is a D.A. and his little brother is a beat cop. They do whatever it takes to catch the bad guys. Mostly the family always have Sunday Dinners and discuss a lot of topics on the Dinner table. Personality Danny is a loyal and a nice guy who would do whatever it takes to catch the bad guys. He is not perfect, but he usually does whatever it takes to catch the bad guys. Even if he has to go outside the law to catch them. He is very wise. Danny also takes his job as a detective very seriously. Do-gooder * Full Name - '''Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan * '''Alias - '''Danny * '''Origin - ''Blue Bloods'' (TV series) * '''Occupation - '''NYPD Detective * '''Powers / Skills - '''Excellent detective skills, street smarts, excellent with guns and hand to hand combat and excellent deductive reasoning. * '''Hobby - '''Playing video games, watching baseball and eating * '''Goals - '''Wants to earn his family's trust and also earn his father's trust as a police detective in the NYPD and make him proud of him. Also helping people when they ask for his help. * '''Type of Hero - '''Police Detective Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Wise Category:Male Category:Vigilante Category:Officials Category:Neutral Good Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Philanthropists